This invention relates generally to the art of blow molded containers and the molding thereof and more particularly to the art of forming a blow molded container having a handle or handles.
Thermoplastic containers for uses such as service or "jerry" cans are well known in the art. These plastic containers are a substitute for the traditional metal cans.
A standard feature of the thermoplastic versions is the presence of three handles on the can. One handle can typically be blow molded with the container. The outer handles, however, are typically injection molded in a separate process. These injection molded handles are then placed in the mold of a blow molding apparatus and united with the blow molded parison during blow molding of the container and the central handle.
This technique for producing a blow molded container with injection molded handles is expensive, and time consuming. It is desirable to produce a blow molded container for applications such as the 20 liter jerry can application without the need for separately injection molding handle components and then incorporating these injection molded handles into a blow molding apparatus. The inventor has accomplished this by the practice of the present invention.
Of interest are the following patents describing blow molding art generally, and production of plastic jerry cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,955 (Schurman et al) discloses an apparatus for blow molding hollow containers of one piece construction having hinged body and cover parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,916 (Peters) discloses a method and apparatus for blow molding hollow articles in which an integral hollow handle is connected to a body portion of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,829 (Peters et al) discloses a hollow article with integrally molded hollow handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,538 (Peters) discloses a blow molded closure with a solid, axially depending container engaging means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,125 (Schurman et al) discloses a method of blow molding a container in which the parison is divided into two separate but integral double wall compartments by pinching the parison upon itself to form a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,396 (Button et al) discloses an apparatus for preparing a parison for blow molding and transferring the parison to the blow molding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,681 (Branscum et al) discloses a hollow object having an integral hollow portion formed by blow molding. Two mold parts pinch off a portion of the parison to form the adjunct, and the remainder of the parison forms the main body of the blown object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,672 (Button et al) discloses a process for preparing a parison for blow molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,143 (Branscum et al) discloses a hollow object having an integral hollow adjunct portion formed by blow molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,310 (Schiemann) discloses a method of making a plastic jerry can from a pair of injection molded plastic shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,187 (Olcott) discloses a tire shaped article blow molded by extruding a tubular parison between movable mold sections, sealing the open end of the parison, injecting air into the parison, moving a lower mold section and the bottom portion of the parison upwardly, and expanding an intermediate portion of the parison outwardly into a mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,111 (Olcott) discloses horizontal blow molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,058 (Watson et al) discloses a single wall, blow molded container with a hinge produced by closing a blow mold with a restricted central portion about the parison.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,164 (Wilkie et al) discloses a blow molded container made by inflating a parison within the mold having a hinge forming area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,651 (Malcolm) discloses a portable work station for transporting electrostatic sensitive devices. The work station is blow molded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,529 (Hestehave et al) discloses a blow molded jerry can with a supplemental handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,816 (Schiemann) discloses an injection molded jerry can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,839 (Legge) discloses a blow molded article made by reverse parison draping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,786 (Legg et al) discloses draped parison blow molding.